(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hammer having a resilient swivel pivoted joint, and more particularly, to a hammer that has a resilient swivel pivoted joint that swings with at a pivot of the resilient swivel pivoted joint, to release a counter force instantaneously created as the hammer strikes an object, so to avoid possible injury to a user of the hammer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hammer usually has a handle and a head rigidly incorporated to each other, or has a flexible member inserted in a structure where the head and the handle axially penetrate through the structure to be incorporated into each other. In either case, the instantaneous counter force created when the hammer strikes an object will be transmitted back to the handle. As a result, particularly in intensive and heavy strikes, one could easily get his fingers and arm hurt.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a hammer having at least a resilient swivel pivoted joint, so that the hammer head swings at the swivel point in the same direction as that of the striking to release the counter force instantaneously generated as the hammer strikes a work piece, so to avoid hurting the user""s fingers and limbs.